


RK1700 WEEK

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universes, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RK1700 Week, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: RK1700 week prompts;B-) stay tuned, kiddos !





	1. Nov 11: Mafia AU and/or Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know they have to run, but for now, they rest.

  _'Daddy?'_

_A little girl stands in the middle of the playground, it's night time and cold, but she's only wearing a thin dress._

_He turns to her, slow and deliberate before kneeling down. The world spins around and round and round until it all stops._

_Everything seems wrong. Reality seems distorted, as if filmed through fish-eye lenses. Curving and curving and curving until it stops._

_'Why did you leave me?'_

_His face screws up uncomfortably as she slips out from between his fingers and hold, like sand slipping and falling to the floor._

_She leaves and fades; the playground empty with all but him._

_He feels the wind and the kiss on his cheek. He still hearts the laughter, and the material of her dress still ruffles against his._

_Then a scream fills the silence and he wakes--_

 

It's the middle of the night, sweat drenching his body and the bed sheets as he harshly breathes, he feels a soft hand rub his forearm tiredly.

"Conrad?"

The raven haired man looks to his husband in the dark, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking a few times as the bed-side table's lamp is switched on, giving a warm orange lighting to the room.

"Are you okay?"

The sheets feel uncomfortable against his skin and clothes, grinding together like papers against each other, giving off a horrible sound and texture.

His mouth feels dry.

Connor sighs, sleep slowly dripping away as he wipes the sweat off his palm onto the dry sheets, getting up to walk to the kitchen, leaving his partner in bed alone.

His breathing eventually settles as he looks around the room and down at his hands before getting up himself and finding some spare clothes and a towel. He takes these to the bathroom, showering hurriedly and drying himself off, not wanting to stay in the water too long, he gets out and looks at himself in the mirror.

He looks like absolute shit.

Dark bags under his eyes, stubble unshaven and rough, tying the towel around his waist he hears the changing of sheets in the bedroom.

When he completely dries off and changed into a white tank top and some loose pyjama bottoms, he wraps his arms around Connor, drawing him in close with a sigh.

Connor stops changing the sheets and turns back to him, embracing him even deeper, soft hands repeatedly stroking his back with reassurance.

"It's okay."

He simply nods, even though he knows it's not okay at all, he's been doing this for  _months_ and it isn't helping anyone. 

"Conrad. Look at me."

Blue eyes look to the other, and although the  other is only older by a few months, it is fair to say he looks way younger than himself. 

He feels palms on his cheeks, thumbs stroking his jawline tenderly.

"I said it's  _okay_."

He searches for any denial or lie in those warm eyes, always open and always supporting. 

He can't find any.

"Alright.."

His voice is awkward and dry, cracking and breaking off towards the end, but it earns him a smile nonetheless.

Connor slips out of his grasp, unwillingly, but brings him a cup of water, pushing it into his hands before returning to changing the bedding. 

He drinks his desperately, and it feels like the best cup he's had so far.

But he always feels that way after these dreams.

His feet trail off into the kitchen, anticipating for another cool glass.

He hears the ruffling of the sheets and a few hits to the pillows to make them fresh, and when he returns, he sees Connor in bed.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Conrad doesn't reply, simply downing the second glass and placing it on his own bedside table before slipping into bed besides his partner. 

The shorter man turns off the lights quietly, the orange glow leaving the room and the black seeping back in.

He feels a hand interlace with his and a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Goodnight, Nines."

A smile finally breaks onto his face before he closes his own eyes, squeezing the hand in his own warmly.

"Goodnight, Eights."

 

And they sleep for the rest of the night.

Until they have to get up and move to a new safe house, until they have to run again.

He knows that they'll be caught one day, they both do, but they don't seem to care.

Because they have each other, and the memory of her.

Even if Amanda catches them, they'll stay.

(Together.)


	2. Nov 12: pirates au or first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A siren's call will never be ignored.

Conrad awoke recklessly as his left hand scrambled to its side in search of another solid body, only to find cold and crumpled sheets beneath them being traced. He sat up, streaks of purple and blue flickering over his face and surroundings as the light came in through the lacy curtains, he looked down himself and saw a plain black t-shirt and felt a rugged towel underneath himself, ever so slightly damp. More noticeably now, he felt the soft clinging of his shirt to his back. Slinging his feet over and out of his sheets, Conrad finds himself with only a loose pair of boxers before his warm feet touch the cold ground. Coming to his senses he hears the faint paddling of feet in the kitchen and the running of a tap along with a whistle of a boiling kettle as his right palm slides underneath his clothes, rough skin clashing against each other whilst he soothingly rubs his left shoulder.

His feet make their way to kitchen where he finds the source of the soft sounds, draped in soft lighting he found his companion. Eyes lazily look over a faded green hoodie with tattered print reading ' _DETROIT POLICE._ ' Connor was a payed-off cop by Amanda before all this happened, hired to falsely expose 'corrupt' cops in the system; but almost everyone knew that was just for show. His partner, Hank, had much preferred to see his family on his own terms. As sad as that may be, it was most likely a better fate than what Amanda had planned for the Lieutenant. The man turned around, eyes widening in surprise before he smiles mellowly, eyelids fluttering closed for a second before opening once more as he neared.

Conrad could see his lips moving, smile gracing his lips, but he couldn't make out what he was saying as the thin window glass shattered, bullets ripping through the air and into his shoulder. He quickly shoved Connor to the floor before following downward and leaning against a cupboard, voices being overheard. Connor looked at Conrad worryingly, quickly finding a clean rag in a drawer before snaking his way below the other's black shirt and pressing the cloth against the wound, applying pressure tenderly as Conrad groaned painfully.

"Conrad? Are you okay?"

He looked to Connor, taking note of the concern and sincerity in his voice and eyes, blocking out all other and outside noise in favour pretending to be the only people in the world. He slowly leaned in until their lips touched for the first time- the first genuine time with no pretences or appearances to keep up. Just the two of them in and through the looking-glass as their tongues slid against against one another with familiarity. For a moment that was everything. Until another loud breaking of glass broke the moment and he pulled away reluctantly with a sad smile.

"You need to- you need to go."

Connor's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as the voices got louder and more bullets were shot at them,"What do you mean? I won't leave you here! Do you have any idea what Amanda will do to you-?!" The harsh whispers between them got more heated as their views conflicted. Connor was not happy with Conrad's request to leave him behind, but when he heard more glass shattering and falling to the counters and ground, he decided that it was best to follow his lover's command,"Please-"

"Fine. I'll go- but I will come back for you."

Conrad let out a relieved sigh, the voices of ex-associates being heard as they got closer to the front door, all that mattered now was that Connor would be soon safe from Amanda. The other looked at his bleeding companion, kissing him gently once more before crawling to their bedroom, avoiding any windows during the way before reaching their shared bed. He looked under the bed and pushed the blanket out of the way before pulling out a suitcase filled with all sorts of essentials such as: cash, fake-ids, forged passports, clothing and other useful items. He hardly had any time to change, so he spared Conrad one last glance before checking a window opposite their bed. There were no people outside so he lowered his suitcase near the ground before letting it drop and climbing out of the window himself, getting out just before he heard the familiar voice of Detective Reed.

"Where is he!? I know you two were here alll night long, Nines."

"I have no idea who you're talking about Reed, you must still be experiencing some memory problems from your last meeting with Amanda-"

"Bullshit!"

Connor winced as he heard a loud thud and a painful groan, resisting the urge to go back and give himself up in return for Conrad's safety- but he knew it wasn't that simple. He looked for the car they came in, but on second thought, it was probably not a good idea so he scanned the area for a small scooter. The brunet found it leaning against a nearby pine tree, he sneaked up to it, opening his case to find some rope before closing it once more and tying the suitcase to the back of the scooter. Connor hopped on the scooter before speeding off, the sounds of car engines waking far behind him as he took an exit through the messy forest.

His teeth chattered as the cold morning air crept up his pyjama shorts and through his thin shirt, a now constantly cold silver ring on a string around his neck clattering against his collarbone ever so slightly as he sped up in his attempt to not be caught. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what he'd done, he practically left his lover for dead in the middle of nowhere with a vicious mafia boss hot on both their trails.The brunet could feel hot tears streaking off his face, flickering into the wind.

He promised to come back for him.

And he'll keep it.

For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes i know i posted it on the 24th nov but my internet has been horribly lately so i couldn't post my stuff last week !


	3. Nov 13:Magical/Supernatural Being AU and/or Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it is easier to not look.

Whilst Reed was distractedly beating up Conrad, the other man was able to safely slip away from the scene, which was evident by the rumbling of a scooter before the tired screeched and the sound got further and further away followed by a few cars starting up and quickly withdrawing from the cabin in an attempt to intercept and catch Connor.

"God damn it- I fucking knew it!" 

Reed stops his ministrations and his boots break the shards of glass beneath his feet as he walks toward the window slowly, the front door opening and closing softly in the background as his boss makes their way towards them.

Conrad started to laugh, rolling onto his side as he clutched a hand painfully to his ribs; for a midget, Reed had a lot of power in him.

"What's so fucking funny to you, asshole?" 

Conrad just stopped laughing, the clacking of dark heels met the wooden floors before changing to a more clinical sound on the white tiles of the kitchen.

"Reed. Conrad."

Amanda's gaze was just as cold and analytical as her voice and appearance as her feet came to a stop, Reed slowly moving towards the front door briskly. The air grew full of tension as she switched her gaze from Reed's retreating figure toward Conrad's on the floor, who kept the stare steadily.

"Amanda."

"Oh darling, there is no need to call me with such disdain and bravery. We shall find your plaything, do not worry. Then, only then, will you carry out your mission",She gave a curt smile, her right hand cradling the wrist of her left over her lap as she stood before waltzing to a small table, only seated for two. The small wooden table had a vase with some slightly wilted sunflowers and a small metal tin full of medical supplies; bandages, saline wipes, rubbing alcohol and cotton buds amongst other things. Next to it lay a see-through bag containing used up wipes with brown stains and bandages with somewhat fresh blood. 

Conrad's eyes narrowed with anger, sitting up weakly to face her with defiance,"Don't you  _dare_ touch him-"

Amanda let out an amused hum at the mere thought.

"Touch? I wouldn't ever dream of breathing the same air as that filthy traitor-", She paused for a slow and aggravated sigh,"In this family, we keep together. It's as simple as that." Her eyes moved to the wilting flower and skimmed across the used up supplies,"But our little pet project didn't seem to think so- Hell, he even left you for dead. I wonder how that must make you feel."

Reed smirked coyly, watching how Conrad's micro-expressions slowly changed, he remained silent nonetheless.

Amanda frowned, her eyes going dead as she stood up.

"I had someone too, a long time ago. As beautiful as a rose. Love costs you everything when you're in deep. Just like it will cost  _you_ everything 'Conrad'. It will cost you your identity, your life, and now, maybe even the love you fought so hard to protect. I'm afraid I don't see the point at all anymore."

She headed towards the door, pausing for a second,"Think it over, for him."

Amanda looked to Reed and nodded before leaving just as quietly as she had came.

The scruffy looking man headed towards Conrad, a thick garden rope bundle in his hands as he started to tie him up, the silence between them was tense and uncomfortable for both men. Reed couldn't help but feel some type of pity for his ex-associate, he knew he wouldn't be suited for this type of work due to his emotional nature, but he couldn't help it as he slightly loosened the rope.

Maybe if they met at some other time, some other life, they'd have been better friends.

Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 13/11/18: kind of went around the prompt for this one mainly bc it didn't fit w what i wanted  
> edit 08-09/12/18: sorry for such another late update, tbh i know its for rk1700 week but i rlly wanted to tell this story my way ! so please forgive me !

**Author's Note:**

> so you have  
> mafia boss --> underboss --> caporegime --> mobster/soldier --> associates  
> amanda --> fowler --> conrad --> misc androids/officers --> gavin  
> [ in this AU at least ]


End file.
